Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by LittlePurpleMonster
Summary: After a hunt, Sam and Dean find themselves in a little predicament. 1st Fic. Rated T for minor swearing. ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN BE BOTHERED WITH IT AGAIN :
1. Follow The Leader

Hi! I finally had the courage to post something, so here goes!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, I just thought I should say, anything in italics is their thoughts.

* * *

Dean rolled over on the lumpy motel mattress, groaned and sat up. As he rubbed his eyes, attempting to remove the sleep from them, he saw his brother doing the same.

"Mornin' Sammy."

There was no reply.

"Sam?"

Still nothing.

"SAM!"

"Dean?"

"Who else would it be, Einstein?"

Sam groaned and stretched his arms, 'What time is it?'

Dean frowned, _'he usually looks at the clock when he wakes up' _he thought. "9.30."

Dean got up, the springs in the bed creaking as the weight lifted, and started making his way to the bathroom. He got halfway there before he noticed his brother following him. "Can I help you?"

Sam's face had a mixture of shock and confusion on it. "Dean? What the hell's going on?"

"I have no idea, now go and sit down, I think I got this on my own," he added a wink at the end.

"Love to," Sam turned on his heel and stalked back to his bed, shaking his head. **(A/N: that rhymed, :D )**

Dean gave his brother and weird look before sliding in through the bathroom door. Sighing, he looked up into the mirror and jumped back in shock.

"SAM?!"

Sam just stood there, looking almost as confused as Dean, "Yeah?"

"What's with you man? You've been following me since you got up, and now you're in the bathroom with me. Go and sit down, I'll be done in a minute!' he said pointing towards the door.

He watched as Sam's own arm jerked out in front of him, just as Dean's did.

'_What the hell?'_

Dean pointed again. Sam did too.

"Dean! What've you done!"

"Why must I have done something to make this happen? Looks like you're the one with the bad luck, So you must've done something"

"Dean, when do I ever do anything? You must've done it. You're always pissing people off, and now you've brought me down with you!'

Dean thought for a moment. Then smiled. A mischievous look in his eye.

"…Deeeean… What're you gunna-"

Dean started spinning rapidly in circles, cackling evilly as he saw brief glimpses of Sam doing the same. He stopped abruptly.

"DEAN!"

Dean looked above Sam's head, and Sam did too. The doorframe was just inches above Sam's 6'4 head.

"Dean, I swear to god if you do that…"

"You really shouldn't swear Sammy. Especially not to God," Dean smirked. He bent his knees, and pushed up. A Satisfying 'thunk' told Dean that Sam's head had hit the wooden frame. He smiled as he saw Sam palming the top of his head, "Ouch."

"Suck it up Sammy"

Sam flipped Dean off, and walked from the room grumbling

'_Huh,_' Dean thought, _'So he can move how he wants as long as I'm not moving. Well at least that's something'_

Dean showered quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed, knowing that Sam would know how he washes himself. Wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the room.

Sam was standing in the middle of the room, looking slightly nauseated, "I think I'm gunna stop washing my face first" he said.

"Good choice," Dean replied. He made his way over to his duffle and plucked out some clothes. He dressed quickly and laid down, unmoving, so Sam could take his shower.

When Sam was washed and dressed, Dean called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby"

"Dean? What's wrong? Is Sam okay?"

"Why does there gotta be something wrong for me to wanna call you?"

He heard the old hunter sigh on the other end of the line, "Just tell me what happened already"

"Well, uhh, we woke up this morning and uuh, Sam's kinda, copying everything I do" Dean said, sounding like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well it sounds like you dumb ijits have gotten yourself cursed," he replied. Dean could imagine him running a calloused hand over his face as he spoke, "Tell me Dean, have you pissed anyone off lately?"

'_Why does it always have to be me who pissed someone off?'_

"No-one who I can think of."

"Well alright, I'll start looking into this curse of yours, I'll get back to you soon, Dean, and keep yourselves outta trouble"

"We Will Bobby, See ya"

Dean turned to his brother "Well, the best we can do is just wait for now"

Sam sighed heavily.

"But right now we're going to get some breakfast. I'm Starving."

* * *

**So tell me, should I continue with it? Or am I wasting my time? Lemme know whatcha think by hitting that review button! **

**Much love, Laura! x**


	2. Unexpected Thrills

**Heyy! Thanks to robyn driftwire, WolfButler, Supernaturalfan14 and PlatinumRoseLady for reviewing and sorry this chapter is so short! **

* * *

They both headed towards the impala, Dean smiling slightly as he ran his palm over the hood, "Hey baby."

Dean stood while Sam got in, and then he got in himself. He rested his hands on the wheel, chuckling when he saw Sam's hands grasping an invisible steering wheel in front of him.

"Okay, let's go."

Dean started the engine, relaxing into the seat as he heard the purr of the engine.

They'd been driving for 10 minutes when Dean had another bright idea. Laughing deviously under his breath he turned to Sam and stared at him.

"What? Quit staring dude, what?"

His face paled as he saw the huge grin crack out on Deans face, "Deaaaaan."

Dean started spinning the wheel, quickly from side to side, snorting when he saw Sam's arms flailing wildly about. "DEAN STOP IT, YOU'RE GUNNA CRASH!"

Dean stopped and turned to look at the road. There were no cars out, no signposts, no people, no moose crossings-

'_Moose crossings? Where'd that come from?'_

It was a dusty old road, the same as it had been for the last 10 minutes they'd been driving. He Rolled his eyes and looked at Sam.

"What? I thought I saw another car," he said innocently, using his best puppy-dog eyes on his brother.

Dean made an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat that Sam considered was his reply.

They got to the diner 5 minutes later and they both rose from the car and sidled through the entrance.

The diner was big and bright and smelled of coffee. It had to have been one of the best diners they had been to in years.

"Whoa. It's kinda… nice. Maybe we should find a different one," Dean said to his brother.

"Wha- Dude, no. It's fine."

They both headed to a booth near the window.

A young blonde waitress came over to take their orders, "Hey boys."

"Hey yourself," Dean said with a flirtatious smile. Sam kicked him under the table, "Nrrgh" He glared at his younger brother. Dean swiftly jerked his leg out and kicked Sam's leg too, forgetting that Sam would do the same to him. As he landed his kick, he felt the toe of Sam's boot connect firmly with his shin.

"Son of a bitch" he muttered, nursing his leg. Sam smiled at the waitress.

"Well have two coffees and two breakfast specials please."

"Sure thing boy-""And a doughnut," Dean added on to his order.

"Okay sugar, anything else?"

"Y-"

"No, thank you," Sam cut Dean off, giving him a sharp look.

The waitress walked away, leaving the two boys to talk.

"So, what did Bobby say?"

"Nothing really. He's gunna look into this curse or whatever it is, and see if there's a way to undo it."

"Right so what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well, you're gunna follow me about, and I'm going to purposely do stupid things, so you have to do stupid things," he said brightly.

Sam sighed.

"Okay I'll be right back," said Dean, heading in the direction of the bathroom. Sam of course followed. "Dean, stand still when you get inside there, so I can go sit back down."

"Okay," Dean stepped just inside the door and watched Sam through a gap in the doorway. Sam made his way back to their table. Little did he know, Dean didn't really need the bathroom.

Half way back to his seat, Sam stopped. Then, he turned half a circle so he was facing the entire diner. Then he jumped, his hands raised above his head in fists. He quickly glanced at the door to the bathroom.n and quiet laughter was just audible above the noise of the diner. '_Dean is soooo going to pay for this'._

The whole diner turned to watch as the giant standing before them proceeded to dance to Michael Jackson's Thriller. He did the _entire_ routine. Then he rounded it off with some snazzy jazz hands.

Sam walked quickly back to his seat, with red-stained cheeks and waited for his brother to show his face.

A few seconds later, Dean emerged from the bathroom, barely holding in his laughter.

"Well I bet that was a real _thrill_ for everyone who was watching_,_" he said rejoining his brother. For the second time that morning, Sam send a firm kick to Dean's leg under the table.

"OW!" Dean said, imitating Michael Jackson, snickering afterward.

Sam completely blanked the older Winchester. Only briefly thanking the waitress as she brought their food over. They ate in silence, until they were both finished. Dean was the first to speak.

"Awww, come on Samantha, it was a joookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Sam responded by walking from the diner and getting in the car, and earning himself an irritated sigh from his brother.

"I guess Sammy's not a big fan of Michael then." Dean said, and headed off after his brother.

* * *

**The whole Michael Jackson idea only came into my head 'cause today I heard this joke and I just cracked up: (WARNING: don't read this if you get offended by people insulting Michael Jackson)**

'**So I got a new car today, and it's got this cool new stereo system in it. When I say 'Rap' it plays rap music, and when I say 'Rock' it plays rock music. So earlier I was driving around, when some kids stepped right out into the road, so I yelled 'Fucking kids!' and the radio started playing Michael Jackson.'**

**So yeah, that joke inspired this chapter :P**

**Please read and review,**

**Much Love, Laura! x**


End file.
